Suatu Hari
by zefacchi
Summary: Gakuhou kebetulan bertemu Isogai di taman—tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: ooc parah. garing krenyes. agak kurang nyambung. ga bermaksud bashing kok.

.

.

Ada kalanya, Gakuhou lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Mengawasi kegiatan belajar mengajar sekolah elit yang dikelola sendirian bukanlah hal yang gampang. Bahkan seorang Gakuhou yang merupakan titisan dewa lipan punya batas di mana tumpukan kertas di meja kerja menjadi kejenuhan tersendiri. Belum lagi menghadapi sang buah hati yang sangat berbakti padanya—terlalu berbakti sampai-sampai membuatnya sakit kepala.

Intinya, Ketua Dewan SMP elit Kunugigaoka sedang lelah batin.

Itulah yang mendasari kakinya melangkah kemari, ke sebuah taman bermain yang tidak begitu sepi—namun juga tidak begitu ramai. Hari masih siang, matahari masih menjejakkan sinarnya yang menyengat. Antrian orang-orang di depan truk penjual es krim yang parkir di pinggir taman menjadi pemandangan yang biasa selain canda tawa anak-anak di kotak pasir.

Gakuhou hanya perlu melangkah untuk mengistirahatkan pantatnya di kursi taman, bersandar di bawah rindangnya pohon, atau barangkali tertidur sejenak.

Namun ketika dia berhenti di depan kursi taman, alisnya mengkerut mendapati kursi tersebut telah terisi oleh seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam kelam yang sedari tadi fokus melihat antrian panjang di depan truk es krim. Wajahnya familiar sekali, Gakuhou diam sejenak, berpikir siapa gerangan.

"Ah—"

Lelaki itu menoleh dengan cepat ketika menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di depannya. Raut wajahnya kaget ketika tahu siapa pria berumur yang kini menatapnya lekat.

" _S-sir_ …" cicitnya kaget. Otak Gakuhou seketika berputar cepat, membuka arsip memori nama murid-murid didiknya.

Ah. Dia baru ingat siapa.

"Siang, Isogai-kun," ujarnya dengan nada—yang diusahakan—ramah.

"Se-selamat siang, _Sir_ Asano."

"Sendirian saja? Boleh aku duduk di sini?" senyum lima jari diukir—meski kesan ramah tetap tak tertangkap di mata Isogai. Lelaki dengan rambut berantena mengangguk cepat. Gakuhou tak berlama-lama untuk mendaratkan pantatnya, dan selanjutnya merasakan kegelisahan dari lelaki di sampingnya.

Gakuhou tahu jelas—Isogai tegang.

Tawanya lepas. Yang remaja menoleh gugup. "Tidak usah setakut itu padaku, Isogai-kun. Kita tidak sedang di sekolah."

"Maaf, Sir—"

"Panggil Asano-san saja tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Tapi itu tidak sopan."

"Kita tidak sedang di sekolah 'kan?" Gakuhou mengulang. "Anggap saja aku ini orang yang baru kau kenal."

"Baik, _Sir_ —Asano-san."

Benar-benar penurut. Gakuhou gemas melihatnya.

"Sedang apa di sini siang-siang?" pria berbelah tengah itu berbasa-basi sejenak. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga melepas stres dengan berbincang bersama murid didik. Suatu kesenangan yang tidak bisa didapatkannya bersama putra tunggalnya—meski mereka seumuran.

"Hanya istirahat sebentar. Saya baru selesai belanja untuk makan malam," Isogai akhirnya berani menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada lawan bicaranya. Tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk kantung plastik berlogo supermarket terdekat yang tadinya luput dari pandangan mata Gakuhou.

"Rajin sekali," Gakuhou berkata tulus tanpa bermaksud menghina. Mengingat putranya yang tidak pernah sudi melangkah menuju supermarket berapa kali pun dia menyuruhnya.

"Saya sudah terbiasa, kok. Ibu saya sakit, mau tidak mau saya yang harus menggantikannya mengurus keperluan rumah," Isogai menunduk, ada senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya.

Gakuhou merasa tertohok panah bernama rasa iba. "Apa kau tidak punya saudara yang bisa membantumu?

"Adik-adik saya masih kecil."

"Ayahmu?

"Kalau ayah—ayah saya sudah meninggal."

Gakuhou tertohok lagi. "Maaf," ujarnya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah terbiasa," wajahnya diangkat, senyum itu masih setia tersungging di sana. "Saya tidak bisa mengandalkan siapa-siapa—mau tidak mau saya yang harus menanggung semuanya."

"Jadi, karena itu kau bekerja sambilan?"

Satu anggukan. "Iya. Ekonomi keluarga saya kurang mampu, apalagi ibu tidak bisa bekerja karena sakit. Saya juga butuh uang."

Gakuhou diam, mencerna tiap kata. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang muncul dalam hatinya, dan juga rasa kagum—apabila sosok putranya yang bertampang masam itu melintas di otaknya, menjadi bahan perbandingan.

"Isogai-kun, coba berbalik sebentar."

"Eh?"

"Turuti saja."

Isogai ragu, kemudian membalikkan badannya, mengarahkan punggung kecil itu pada mata keunguan Gakuhou—yang terus mengelus dagu.

"Ada juga malaikat yang tidak punya sayap, ya …"

"E-eh? Ma-maksud Anda—" wajahnya panik disertai rona merah pekat. Mengundang tawa dari pria berumur di sampingnya.

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda," Gakuhou tak memperdulikan wajahnya yang kini melunturkan seluruh topeng kewibawaannya saat tawa itu lepas. Isogai membelalak, pertama kalinya melihat pria itu tidak diiringi aura intimidasi. "Baru kali ini aku melihat ada anak yang begitu perhatian pada keluarganya sepertimu," — _beda jauh_ _kalau dibandingkan dengan putraku sendiri_ , Gakuhou memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

"Te-terimakasih, _Sir_." Isogai menunduk malu, kembali memanggil Gakuhou dengan sebutan awal. Tapi biarlah.

"Sepertinya aku telah salah menilaimu sebagai pelanggar aturan," dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Barangkali murid-murid kelas E tidaklah seburuk yang aku bayangkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin aku bisa memberi kompensasi untukmu agar bisa kembali ke kelas asalmu," tawarnya. Tapi Isogai menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Tidak usah. Saya," ada jeda sejenak, "saya sudah merasa nyaman di kelas E."

Kening Gakuhou mengkerut. "Kenapa—"

Tepat ketika pertanyaan dari Gakuhou baru akan terlontar, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Isogaaaii!"

Gakuhou menarik punggungnya dari sandaran kursi. Isogai mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya berbinar, ketika sosok berambut kuning keemasan yang kurang lebih seumuran dengannya, datang dengan cengiran seraya membawa dua buah es krim di masing-masing tangan.

"Haa—antriannya panjang sekali," dia terengah-engah ketika sampai di depan Isogai, namun senyum sumringahnya tidak pudar. "Ini es krimmu, Isogai."

"Terimakasih," Isogai mengambil salah satu es krim di tangan lelaki berambut keemasan itu, senyumnya _jauh_ lebih lebar dibanding ketika dia berbincang dengan Gakuhou.

Gakuhou berdehem. Menyadarkan dua makhluk adam yang tadinya saling bertukar senyum.

"Ke-Ketua Dewan? Kenapa ada di sini?" si pirang bertanya dengan kaget.

"Hanya berbincang-bincang dengan Isogai," Gakuhou tersenyum sangat manis. "Dan kau?"

Isogai menggenggam salah satu tangan si pirang. "Dia Maehara Hiroto, teman sekelasku, juga—"

"Kekasih dari Isogai," Maehara melanjutkan.

Apa katanya? Kekasih?

"Kebetulan aku menemani Isogai belanja, sekalian kencan di taman," dia menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak terlihat malu sama sekali saat mengatakannya, bahkan di depan gurunya sendiri.

"Maehara-kun, tidak usah diumbar-umbar!" rona merah menjalari pipi Isogai.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Kita sudah resmi berpacaran," tangannya balas menggenggam. "Ayo kita pulang, aku akan membantu memasak makan malam," tangannya menarik pelan pergelangan Isogai, membuatnya bangkit dari duduk.

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu menoleh pada Gakuhou yang membelalak dalam diam, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Saya pamit dulu, _Sir_. Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," Gakuhou mengusahakan agar intonasi dan senyumnya tetap terkesan ramah. "Jangan terlalu banyak pacaran, sebentar lagi kalian ujian."

"Baiklah."

Dia mengambil kantung belanjaannya, dan berjalan cepat menyusul langkah Maehara yang sudah mencapai pintu masuk taman, berjalan bersisian dengannya seraya bercanda tawa. Meninggalkan Gakuhou yang duduk dalam diam, meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jadi itukah alasan Isogai tidak mau meninggalkan kelas E? Karena dia memiliki kekasih—si pirang sok _gentlemen_ yang rela mengantri di bawah terik demi es krim sementara kekasihnya duduk tenang di bawah pohon?

Gakuhou menyeringai. Aura intimidasi yang sempat terpendam kini muncul lagi.

"Kutarik ucapanku tadi. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada kelas E …"

.

.

 **End** (?)

.

 **a/n:** apa ini :")))) maaf kalau ga nyambung dan aneh banget—ini efek dari percakapan temen-temen yang bilang kalau di antara harem isogai cuma si oom yang belum kena ntr dan juga pelampiasan sehabis un \m/ agak mirip fic omasaiso-nya kak fvvn sih—tapi ga ada maksud niru kok www

maaf karna ga ngebales review di fic-fic sebelumnya ya—tapi makasih banyak buat yang udah review /w\\) *kecupsatu-satu*

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
